Web browsers often vary in their ability to render complex web pages, artwork, and animations. For example, one web browser may support a particular feature while another web browser may not support that particular feature. The varying degrees of support for different technologies and features between web browsers has made developing complex web pages, artwork, and animations difficult for web developers. Traditionally, web developers have addressed these issues by creating simple content or by creating multiple versions of the same content directed specifically to individual web browsers. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient systems and methods for the storage of web pages, artwork, animations, and other content.